darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
2008-09-22 GNN SoroSuub Announces New Leagues
A number of reporters are standing around in the press room for the Sullustan company of SoroSuub to await the companies economic report. The companies PR representative steps forward onto the podium and opens a datapad. The reporters remain quiet and attentive as the representative speaks. "After the financial analysis of the company's assets and sales, SoroSuub is making record financial returns for the last quarter and is projected to continue to improve profits for all foreseeable quarters," the spokesmen speaks the rather obvious for SoroSuub investors. "With the new profits, SoroSuub has decided to bring new forms of entertainment to the Sullustan Sector with the creation of the SoroSuub Fighter League, the Idyllast Cup, and the Uvena Claw Series." "The SoroSuub Fighter League will allow the best starfighter pilots to put on a show for the people of the galaxy and be held in the Sullustan systems of Kani, Uvena, and Sullust. The Idyllast Cup will be held at the Gaming Hall in the entertainment sector of Sullust that was recently acquired by SoroSuub. We fully expect gamblers from around the galaxy to show off their skills in luck and chance with games of sabbac. Finally, the Uvena Claw Series will be held for swoop racers and fanatics." "The Uvena Claw Series will require the building of a racing track on Uvena Prime and will likely be a few months in waiting prior to its inauguration. SoroSuub is also looking for design teams to develop a brand new swoop for racing puposes only. The top design will be used exclusively during the Uvena Claw Series and the winning team will be awarded one hundred thousand credits." "Being passed out now are all the rules, regulations, and explanations for the new entertainment ventures. We encourage them to be posted and all series will be marketed throughout the galaxy. The Idyllast Cup and the SoroSuub Fighter League will be having their inaugural events very soon. Thank you for your time." Below are the various explanations: Idyllast Cup - Gambling Series Rules: 1. Each tournament will have a 20,000 credit buy-in. 2. All bests are placed at a minimum of 100 credits with a maximum of 1,000 credits. 3. Play continues until only one player has credits left. 4. For placing in the top three and participating in tournaments, each contestant will rack up points for a final contest. 5. Contestants must provide their own buy-in or gain a sponsor. 6. All sponsorship contracts will be reviewed by Idyllast Cup officials. 7. Any cheaters caught during the tournament will be permanently removed from the Idyllast Cup, forfeiting all credits and points won during the length of the Idyllast Cup. Point System: 1. Participating in a tournament will garner 5 points. 2. Finishing third in a tournament will garner 15 points. 3. Finishing second in a tournament will garner 25 points. 4. Winning a tournament will garner 50 points. 5. The series will consist of six tournaments. The sixth tournament will only take the top five members in the point system. The winner of this brawl will be the Idyllast Cup Champion. Monetary Rewards: Tournaments 1 – 5 First Place: The Pot. Second Place: 5,000 credits Third Place: 2,500 credits Cup Champion: 100,000 credits SoroSuub Fighter League - Starfighter Combat League Rules: 1. Any fighter with shields can be used. 2. Only lasers will be used during combat. All other combat systems will be deactivated prior to match. 3. Only one fighter allowed per contestant. 4. All fighters enter combat together in a brawl. 5. Upon the complete loss of shields, the contestant is marked as neutral. To continue combat or to attack non-shielded fighter means disqualification and is sent to review board. 6. The last fighter standing with shields wins the individual brawl. 7. Astromech droids are allowed. 8. For placing in the top three and participating in brawls, each contestant will rack up points for a final contest. 9. Contestants must provide their own fighters or get a sponsor. 10. All contracts between contestants and sponsors will be reviewed by the board to check legality. Point System: 1. Participating in a brawl will garner 5 points. 2. Finishing third in a brawl will garner 15 points. 3. Finishing second in a brawl will garner 25 points. 4. Winning a brawl will garner 50 points. 5. The series will consist of six brawls. The sixth brawl will only take the top five members in the point system. The winner of this brawl will be the SoroSuub Fighter League champion. Monetary Rewards: Brawls 1 – 5 First Place: 25,000 credits Second Place: 10,000 credits Third Place: 5,000 credits League Champion: 100,000 credits Uvena Claw Series - Swoop Racing League Rules: 1. Only the swoop designed specifically for the league will be used, unupgraded 2. All swoops enter the race together. 3. The first swoop to finish the announced number of laps is the winner of the race. 4. For placing in the top three and participating in races, each contestant will rack up points for a final contest. 5. Contestants must provide their own fighters or get a sponsor. 6. All contracts between contestants and sponsors will be reviewed by the board to check legality. 7. Any cheaters caught during the series will be permanently removed from the Uvena Claw, forfeiting all credits and points won. Point System: 1. Participating in a race will garner 5 points. 2. Finishing third in a race will garner 15 points. 3. Finishing second in a race will garner 25 points. 4. Winning a race will garner 50 points. 5. The series will consist of four races. The fourth race will only take the top five members in the point system. The winner of this race will be the Uvena Claw Series champion. Monetary Rewards: Races 1 – 3 First Place: 25,000 credits Second Place: 10,000 credits Third Place: 5,000 credits League Champion: 100,000 credits Category:September 08 GNN Posts